


Rain.

by thegirlwhowrites



Series: Imagines [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I will eventually write the other ones, this is sickenly sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowrites/pseuds/thegirlwhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompts. </p><p>Who doesn't love the rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I've had so much trouble doing anything over the last two days but I have this and I just wanted to post it and I stuffed up the end bc I ended it really suddenly. I'll write to other boys as chapters in this one but sorry.

You’re walking home from school when the first drop falls, hitting your shirt turning it see through, you curse picking your pace up. You reach around into your bag, searching for your umbrella before realising you’d taken it out the week before, could this day get any worse? Monday’s were always hard and you still had another 15 minutes until you reach your house.

+

By the time you finally get home, you’re well and truly soaked, running the last few steps, opening your bag once again to grab your keys. “No.” you mutter under your breath, finding the pocket you usually keep your keys in empty, rooting around in the rest of the bag. “Nonono fuck fucking _fuck_.” You bang your forehead against your front door in frustration. You always made sure your keys were in your bag but you hadn't had time to check this morning after waking up late. Closing your eyes you think about what you’re going to do, your parents are both at work and you’re freezing. Turning around to drop your bag you catch a figure out of the corner of your eye.

“What are you doing?” Your neighbour Ashton is stood out the front of his house, umbrella deflecting the rain from soaking him. “I um, I’m locked out.” You shout over the rain. “Come over then, you can’t stay out here.” He calls, motioning you to follow him as he moves back towards his place. Grabbing your bag, you walk back down your driveway into his, rain chilling your already cold skin.

“Here, you remember where the bathroom is right?” Ashton asks, handing you a towel as you drop your bag by the door, you nod heading towards it. When you were younger you’d been good friends but as you both grew up, you grew apart. Shutting the bathroom door behind you, you pull off your shoes and socks, ringing your hair over the sink. You move to start undoing the buttons of your shirt when Ashton knocks at the door, “Y/n?” he warns opening the door slowly. “You can take a shower if you’d like, here are some spare clothes to change into. Just call out if you need anything alright?” he smiles, handing over the clothes. “Thank you.” You watch as he shuts the door behind him. He’d changed a lot since the last time you caught up. He was no longer the awkward child you knew him to be, he’d shot up and grown facial hair, but he still had those trusting eyes and dimples.

+

It wasn’t until you’d gotten out of the shower did you realise that Ashton had given you his own clothes. You blush slightly, pulling on the boxers and sweatpants, your wet underwear, hanging over the towel rail you slip the black shirt over your head. Grabbing your wet clothes you make your way towards Ashton’s room, where you can see the door is slightly ajar. Knocking, you stick your head in to find him sitting on his bed, laptop resting beside him.

“Hey,” he stands taking your clothes off you, “I’ll chuck these in the dryer for you, you still like your tea right?” He asks, stepping around you, brown eyes watching you as you nod slowly, before leaving the room. You stand awkwardly for a moment, before moving to a bookshelf on the wall, looking over the photoframes and awards as you dry your hair with the damp towel. You shiver as a cool draft blows over you, turning you find his window open, wrapping the towel around your shoulders in attempt to keep warm, not wanting to shut it without asking.

+

“Here you go y/n.” Ashton walks back into the room a few minutes later, holding a cup out to you where you’re perched on the corner of his bed. Blowing over the cup, you take a sip hoping it’ll warm you up quickly, the goosebumps fluttering with every shiver that dances across your skin. “Cold?” he chuckles, grabbing something off a chair before sitting beside you, his thigh pressing against yours as he pulls the towel off, he takes your cup setting it on his bedside table as he slips his hoodie over your head. “Thanks.” You whisper quietly as he hands you the cup back.

You stare at the cup as you feel him move on to the bed, your heart racing as you his legs slip around either side of you body, his large hands pulling your hair back off your shoulder towards him. You freeze waiting to see what Ashton is doing, when you feel him start to dry your hair with the towel. blush darkes your cheeks as you sigh, leaning back into his warm hands, maybe getting today was going better than you thought.


End file.
